


Вверх, вверх и к победе

by Xalatath



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, First Kiss, Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, NO BETA ONLY KASAWIN, sup DIFF, Русский | Russian, мы русские с нами смайт, романс категори ъъъ еее
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: ...ты даешь мне списать, а я веду тебя на Астрономическую Башню и целую тебя там. Идет?
Relationships: Norman "Kaiser" Kaiser/Matyáš "Carzzy" Orság
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Вверх, вверх и к победе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theBladeDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBladeDancer/gifts).



> мы: чертовски сильны и способны справиться с чем угодно   
> разница в росте между двумя игроками: привет   
> мы: ъъъ еее (с)
> 
> Я читала ГП последний раз не помню когда, так что будем считать, что это - ау по ау по ау, все неточности беру на себя, фик написан для друга и для фана, ничего серьезного в нем нет :3

К его удивлению на площадке Астрономической Башни никого не было. Кайзер даже растерялся и призадумался: что случилось, раз их отсюда не пытается изгнать Одо, которому они помешали миловаться со своей подружкой. Площадка была излюбленным местом для влюбленных парочек, хотя Торин и поднимался сюда раз в полчаса на метле, чтобы: а) всех разогнать, б) тем, кто не услышал зловещего свиста от его "Реконинг-42" и не успел убежать, снять баллы и назначить дисциплинарное взыскание. В Хогсмиде, конечно же, было безопаснее, но зато на Астрономической Башне было уединеннее и не надо было платить за сливочное пиво.

\- Ну что, - спросил у него Карззи, шмыгая покрасневшим от холода носом, - будем сосаться или нет?

Сказав это, он натянул рукава своей изумрудной слизеринской мантии по самые кончики пальцев. Он так трясся, словно под мантией на нем ничего не было, и, если честно, зная Карззи, Кайзер бы поставил на то, что так оно и есть.

_ Нет. _ Про такое ему думать сейчас не хотелось. Абсолютно. Никак.

Карззи с необычным для него терпением ждал от него ответа. Кайзер же внимательно рассматривал темные макушки деревьев Запретного Леса.

Во всем происходящем он видел и злую иронию, и насмешку судьбы. Если честно, все сразу, потому что сейчас он должен был сидеть в их уютной факультетской гостинной и читать "Историю трансфигурации от древнейших до наших времен" Сакса Ляпицкого или играть с Хансом в шахматы. Или готовиться к зачетному семинару в конце следующего года.

В общем, он должен был быть занят важными рейвенклоковскими делами, а не торчать на вершине Астрономической Башни и слушать, как Карззи стучит зубами.

Он даже не задумывался, что Карззи может быть нервничал. О, нет! Карззи и  _ нервничать  _ могло стоять в одном предложении только когда оно звучало: "Каррзи заставит вас понервничать, если вы не слизеринец и идете с полным подносом всякой еды к своему столу мимо слизеринского на ланч в столовой".

_ Мне все равно, _ напомнил еще раз себе Кайзер, а потом напомнил себе, что у Карззи скорее всего сейчас от холода сопли потекут, так что в их, как назвал это Карззи, сосании не будет ничего приятного там, романтичного...

_ Боже мой, _ грустно подумал Кайзер, а потом взял Карззи за руку.

К его удивлению, тот перестал трястись. Карззи окаменел. Кайзер подавил в себе желание оглянуться назад на случай того, что с ними тут на площадке оказался, к примеру, василиск, и Карззи стал его первой жертвой среди огромного списка и вот он, отличный шанс, Кайзеру заявить о себе: спасти абсолютно всех и стать героем.

В этот момент пальцы Карззи сжали его в ответ, и Кайзер с горечью подумал о том, что спасать к сожалению никого не придется.

Карззи выглядел почему-то взволнованным.

_ Да ну бред какой-то _ , подумал Кайзер и понял, что понятия не имеет, что ему дальше-то делать. Он никогда не интересовался настолько другими людьми, чтобы задуматься о том, что с ними можно не только дружить.

Глубокая интеллектуальная дружба, основанная на достижении совместной цели, например, его глубоко устраивала.

И Кайзер понятия не имел о том, какие могли быть общие цели, которые ему надо было достигать, к примеру с Карззи. Нет, у него, конечно был целый ворох идей, но он старался их от себя гнать подальше.

Глупо было испытывать все это к слизеринцу, который ради смеха окружающих как-то  _ случайно  _ опрокинул супницу с тыквенным супом ему на голову. 

Кайзер с тех самых пор ненавидел тыквенный суп.

Карззи изводил его с самого первого дня, после того, как Кайзер отказался дать ему списать формулы на быстром диктанте по зельеварению. С этого все и началось, так?

Ну зато теперь это все наконец и закончится.

\- ...Кайзер, - позвал его Карззи очень громким шепотом. Кайзер постарался не обращать на него внимания, он склонился над контрольным листом и его перо быстрее заскрипело, правильно вписывая пропущенные части в формулы. 

\- Кайзер, блин!

Жеваный шарик из бумаги, выпущенный из коктейльной трубочки, угодил ему не в щеку, как обычно, а в лист с контрольной, привлекая внимание. Кайзер решил, что стоит все же почтить свои царственным вниманием Карззи, который сидел наискосок от него. 

Ороме слег с больным животом в конце прошлой недели и сестра Шокс не торопилась его выписывать. Марек тоже его всячески игнорировал потому что...  _ Ладно,  _ подумал Кайзер,  _ это не мое дело, даже если Ларссен из-за этого всего запустил свою учебу. _

Почему последние полтора года превратились в какую-то бесконечную любовную драму? Почему все забили на учебу?

Сколько вопросов и ни одного ответа.

\- Слушай, мне очень нужна твоя помощь, - Карззи согнулся над своим столом и из-за его сбивчивого громкого шепота казалось, что он пытается составить символу своего факультета конкуренцию в шипении, - но я правда не понимаю эти формулы дурацкие.

\- Мгм.

\- Дай списать, короче.

Кайзер закатил глаза. Ничего не изменилось. Вот сейчас он откажет, а потом все будет как по накатанной: овсяная каша в его ботинках, розовые ленточки и магловские открытки "нашей любимой доченьке в день рождения", налепленные на его метлу и все в таком духе. Карззи изо всех сил пытался быть злодеем и забиякой, но его ужасные проделки и наказания так и остались на уровне первого курса, где самым страшным, что он смог сделать было опрокидывание на Кайзера супницы.

В общем, если бы на его месте был бы Марек, то Кайзер бы конечно да списать, потому что вот с Мареком шутки были плохи (и жаловаться бесполезно, потому что Перкз всех мерял по себе, а значит все обвинения счел бы гнусными поклепами Рейвенкло в попытках сбить немного баллов у Слизерина, потому что Марек был хорошим парнем, а ты в лужу наверное сам упал) и Мареку страшно было отказывать, говоря: "учить лучше было надо".

\- Послушай, - протянул Карззи, - я знаю, что между нами типа вражда и ты не будешь мне помогать, но мы скоро выпускаемся и я знаю, что ты никогда ни с кем не целовался на смотровой площадке Астрономической Башни...

\- И что? - спросил у него агрессивно Кайзер, чувствуя как у него неприятно сводит живот и повторил еще раз, но уже более тихим шепотом, чтобы не привлекать внимания Монте, который теперь очень пристально пытался разглядеть их задний ряд, -  _ И что? _

Карззи ему улыбнулся, и это была победная улыбка, и Кайзер почувствовал себя дураком, потому что тот просто ткнул пальцем, предполагая, но не зная, и угадал.

\- А это значит, что ты в Хогвартсе вроде и не учился даже. Я знаю, что вы, зануды, не думаете про такие вещи, но к счастью у тебя есть я. Так что, ты даешь мне списать, а я веду тебя на Астрономическую Башню и целую тебя там. Идет?

_ Нет, не идет,  _ вот что собирался сказать Кайзер.

\- Да, давай, - вот что он сказал на самом деле.

Потом он сидел на диванчике в их гостиной, пытаясь читать книгу, но на самом деле притворяясь, что читает книгу, потому что в голове было пусто и Кайзер возвращался к одному и тому же слову несколько раз. Рядом с ним сидел Ларссен, от которого просто пышело злостью, а значит говорить с ним про чувства было бесполезно. Кайзеру не хотелось триггерить того, кого считали одним из лучших стихийных магов за последние двадцать лет. Обычно Эмиль отлично себя контролировал, но последние дни и события изрядно подточили его самоконтроль. Кайзеру не хотелось становится со своими конфликтными чувствами той последней соломинкой, что сломала бы верблюду спину.

К тому же, это могло стереть весь Хогвартс с лица земли и карты магического мира, а в уничтоженной школе было сложновато бороться за первенство своего факультета.

Поэтому Кайзер решил, что раз он не может ни с кем поговорить о том, что происходит между ним и Карззи, то и не стоит придавать этому всему такое значение.

Он согласился, потому что решил, что это будет забавно. Было видно, что Карззи был в отчаянии. И потом, если что, этим поцелуем его можно было шантажировать на тот случай, если Карззи снова взбредет голову превратить его конспекты в аквариум и запустить туда головастиков.

Для такого талантливого трансмонигификатора Карззи почему-то был чрезвычайно тупым в некоторых других предметах.

Но чувствовал Кайзер себя все равно почему то так, словно случайно надкусил Берти Бопс со вкусом ушной серы.

И вот теперь, он стоял на площадке, держал за руку Карззи и не понимал, как так вообще вышло.

\- Можем кинуть жребий, - сказал он Карззи, потому что для парня, который предложил ему сам пойти сосаться на Астрономической Башне, тот теперь выглядел слишком инертным. Наверное, уже передумал.

_ И слава богу,  _ подумал устало Кайзер. Только эта мысль не несла для него облегчение, от нее разило разочарованием и это...

\- В общем, я, короче, решил, что раз все равно нам осталось полгода учиться, то чего мне терять. Ты слишком умный, Кайзер, умнее, чем все остальные ваши задаваки и ты не должен был быть на своем факультете. Знаешь, сколько раз я слышал - Кайзер такая змеюка, он должен быть на Слизерине.

\- Не было такого.

\- Ну, твои ребята может такое и не говорят, а вот остальные... Тебя не любят.

Кайзер пожал плечами. Это была обычная стратегия Карззи - расшатать, вывести на какие-то эмоции, вероятно, но Кайзеру было все равно. Его мало интересовало отношение к нему других людей, если оно не имело никакого прямого влияния на его блестящее будущее.

\- Да, я и забыл, - Карззи рассмеялся, - что тебе всегда и на все плевать. Ты такой, блин, невозмутимый, тебе все равно.

\- Я вроде сюда пришел не затем, чтобы быть твоей психо...

Карззи не дал ему договорить. Он вытянулся на цыпочки, обвив его за шею руками, и следом же дрожащие губы Карззи плотно прижались к его губам и - черт возьми, серьезно? - Кайзер понял, что Карззи сам никогда и ни с кем не целовался на Астрономической Башни.

_ Ого,  _ подумал он,  _ ух ты _ .

Это был совсем не тот первый поцелуй, который Кайзер мог себе представить или захотеть, потому что он никогда не представлял себе свой первый поцелуй или...

Но ладно, с Карззи это было приятно. Это ведь считай что самый красивый слизеринец из потока целует тебя, а ты пытаешься понять - чувствуешь ли ты что-то по этому поводу или нет.

И если ответ на этот вопрос д, то все равно не понимаешь, что же это за чувства.

\- Я просто хотел, чтобы ты заметил мое существование, но ты как...блин, я честно ненавижу тебя иногда, но я не... а я не знаю как это сказать, - Карззи с силой растер лицо ладонями и Кайзеру сделалось его жаль.

Он вдруг увидел отчаяние, в котором пребывал сейчас Карззи, как огромное черное облако которое...

\- О нет, это - Торин, бежим!

Ничего лучше, чем схватить Карззи за руку и потащить за собой к лестнице в голову ему не пришло. Разумеется, Торин успел мельком углядеть только каких-то студентов в форме Слизерина и Рейвенкло, но не успел разглядеть, кем именно были эти студенты.

Они чуть не сбили с ног Финна и Марека - и пальцы Карззи вцепились в его запястье так, что утром Кайзер нашел на нем следами синяки - но Кайзер, вспомнив Эмиля, мстительно предупреждать о Торине их не стал.

Все считали, что он должен был быть в Слизерине? Ну что же, время начать оправдывать всеобщие представления на его счет.

\- ...Он не должен здесь находиться, - устало сказал Тим, которого они чуть не сбили с ног, когда Кайзер запихнул Карззи в их гостиную, - серьезно, что за...

\- Замолчи, а то я напомню, кто еще не должен был находиться у нас в гостинной вчера ночью и тем не менее еще как тут находился рядышком с тобой.

Тим на это только очень медленно моргнул. Карззи смерил его взглядом и расхохотался.

\- Кажется, - он мотнул головой, - это судьба. Наши факультеты обречены встречаться. Это - судьба.

\- Нет никакой судьбы, - сказал на это Тим, разворачиваясь в сторону спален.

\- Я Оскару так и передам, - бросил ему в спину Карззи, а потом нервно захихикал, зажимая рот обеими ладонями.

Все же он был абсолютно ненормальным, тронутым на всю голову, как и все прочие трансфигураторы.

Кайзеру стыдно было признаваться, но это ему в нем действительно нравилось.

\- Я сейчас уйду, - сказал ему Карззи, поднимаясь с ковра, - Спасибо, что спас меня от Торина. Вначале, были шпоры, теперь - бегство от Торина. Я не завидую, - прибавил он с мстительными нотками в голосе, - Мареку.

\- Он это заслужил, - сказал глухо Кайзер. Карззи вел себя так, словно ничего и не было и это было правильно и естественно и...

\- В нашей гостинной может находится кто угодно, если он - друг факультета и разделяет с нами наши ценности, - сказал вдруг Карззи, глядя ему прямо в глаза, - например, быть лучшим во всем.

\- Я не знал, что у вас такие ценности.

\- Это - мои ценности и честно... Я... В общем, я знаю, что не должен был пытаться выбить из тебя внимание такими способами и нам надо было бы вначале подружиться, но у вас пунктик - не встречаться со своими друзьями, так что я подумал, что стоит почаще выливать тебе тыквенный сок в учебники. Хотя проще было бы сказать, что ты мне нравишься, но ты бы не понял...

\- Ты мог бы сказать, что хочешь поготовить со мной уроки?

\- Уроки? Ой, фу, - Карззи скривился, - поверь мне, я видел эмоции у тебя на лице, только когда разыгрывал тебя, но, наверное, мне надо извиниться. Прости, я не должен был так поступать, но ты никогда не жаловался на меня и...

Он запнулся. 

Кайзер подумал, что все это неправильно. Что даже если он сейчас примет то, что предложит ему Карззи, то отчасти это будет просто потому, что он хочет утереть Мареку нос. Что такой вариант исключать с Карззи не надо. Что надо быть готовым к тому, что все это однажды лопнет как мыльный пузырь.

Что он даже не уверен, что это все ему нужно.

Карззи смотрел на него совершенно растерянно, широко распахнув глаза, и Кайзер невольно задумался о том, сколько бы людей сдалось под этим его взглядом.

Глупо было как-то становится исключением из них.

\- Мне нужно время, - сказал он честно и Карззи кивнул. Он наклонился и поцеловал его в щеку.

\- Уля-ля, - послышался в этот момент голос Ханса, - как это мило.

\- Не завидуй, - бросил Карззи, отходя к двери, - шармбатонская коротыха. Спасибо, что спас меня, Кайзер. У тебя есть все время этого мира, чтобы принять решение. Я буду ждать твоего ответа завтра.

В этом Кайзер сомневался, разумеется, но глядя за тем, как закрывается дверь за Карззи, он почти допридумал план.

Завтра, за завтраком или обедом, подойти к столу его факультета, пригласить его погулять (даже в голове он не мог обозначить это для себя как свидание)в Хогсмид и посмотреть, что скажет Карззи при своих сокурсниках.

_ Я ничего не теряю, _ подумал он,  _ абсолютно ничего не теряю. _

Не стоило начинать все это вот так, но может быть прогулка в Хогсмиде снимет с них обоих их маски, что они носили ежедневно на занятиях, среди однокурсников, когда сталкивались в учебных залах.

А может и нет.

Но в любом случае, Кайзер знал - Карззи ответит ему "Да" и, конечно, его план был абсолютно спонтанным и безумным, и больше походил на самое свободное падение в его жизни, но это было начало, отправная точка, первый пункт его плана.

А продумывать планы и затем претворять их в жизнь, у Кайзера всегда отлично получалось.

\- Не спрашивай, - сказал он Хансу, поднимаясь наконец с ковра и пытаясь изо всех сил не улыбнуться.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
